1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable chair, particularly with a backrest unit which could strengthen the supporting force of the rear leg rods.
2. Description of the Related Arts
As shown in FIGS. 10, 10-1, 11, 11-1, the second conventional foldable chair is shown to comprise a pair of individual rear leg rods without any supporting structure. When someone sits on the seat unit, the stress that a pair of front and rear leg rods suffer could be distracted by the armrest rods, however, when leaning on the backrest unit, the stress that a pair of rear leg rods suffer could not be distracted, since there are no supporting structure there between which would cause the structure damaged and the safety concern issue after constantly suffering from seating stress.